


late afternoons in the library

by LilShippou



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I BASED THIS OFF A PICTURE I SAW ON INSTAGRAM, M/M, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShippou/pseuds/LilShippou
Summary: Shujin AU where 3rd year Akechi stays in the libraryas late as possible only to discover thatthe transfer student does the same.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira / Goro Akechi, Ren Amamiya / Goro Akechi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	late afternoons in the library

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a post of [ Megamokki on instagram. ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CC8rviMJED1/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  
> I thought it was cool so I decided to write a fanfiction.  
> I'm really inexperienced in writing lol and my grammar and punctuation probably won't be the best, since its pretty different in english (or not idk lol), compared to my native language.
> 
> About what happened in the end, i didn't know if i should do that, but I wanted them to have some kind of 'special' interaction and I really liked the thought of Akechi helping him lol

It was a day just like every other at Shujin academy.  
Students copying homework, talking and laughing loudly with their friends in the hallways or learning by themselves in their assigned seat.  
The new semester has just begun and for the new third-year students it was going to be a rough time, since they had to learn for their college entrance exams.  
Because of that, it wasn't unusual for some of them to stay longer and ask the teacher some questions, or study by themselves in the school's library.  
There weren't a lot students, to be exact only one was so diligent that they would stay as long as possible only to learn.  
That student was a third year, Goro Akechi. His grades were excellent and he would always have the same score as the school's student counsil president, Makoto Nijima.  
They probably wouldn't admit it, but there was some kind of a rivalry between them.  
Of course he didn't start staying late only now that he's a third year, no. His grades were flawless ever since he came to Shujin.

Today was another day, where he would   
stay in the library to learn,  
but something was different. It was normal for some students to learn in the library right after school, but the atmosphere was _weird_.  
They all seemed a bit scared and left  
earlier than they usually would.  
Not that Akechi would mind, but it was weird. He didn't think about it for too long, since studying was more important.  
Tik Tok. Tik tok. Time was passing as the silent ticking of the clock filled the room.  
Red-orange light flooded through the school windows, meaning it was already getting a bit late, though he always stayed _that_ long.  
After he finished everything he had planned, Akechi packed his things and stood up to leave the library, but on his way out he accidentally bumped into someone.  
That _'someone'_ was a rather plain looking student, average height, black frizzy hair and thick framed glasses decking his face.  
Apparently he was a second year, since he wore a small button with a 'two' carved into it. A silent monotone "Sorry." left his mouth as he quickly left the library, clutching his school bag tightly to his body.  
That kinda left Akechi dumbfounded. After the past years he spent at Shujin there was not a single student that would stay this late just to learn in the library- well aside from himself.  
He never saw that student before in general and if he's a second year, he should've seen him at least once... Maybe it's because he's so plain looking? He probably must've forgotten him, since he looks so ordinary.  
Akechi didn't think about it for too long, so he left and went home.

The next day came and the same atmosphere as yesterday in the library filled the school hallways.  
Something was off and what bothered Akechi was that he seemed to be the only one that didn't know what was going on.  
During lunch everyones eyes followed something or someone, while they were whispering, but about what? It really got on his nerves, so he stood up and approached a small group of girls, that seemed like they were into gossip. "Sorry to bother you three, but what are they all whispering about?" he politely asked.  
All of them blushing they answered, "A-Akechi senpai! uh- well it's about the new transfer student!"  
"Transfer student... maybe the guy from yesterday? That would be another explanation for why I wouldn't have seen him before.." he thought.  
"But why is everyone making making such a fuss about him?" The three girls looked at him in shock. "Senpai, do you really not know anything about him?"  
A bit surprised he answered, "N-no? I'm not that much into gossip and I'm very focused on my exams."

"But everyone knows about it! That second-year-Mishima-guy posted about it. Look!" She showed  
him a post with his criminal record.  
"Apparently he is a real criminal and I've heard all kinds of things about him. Supposedly he is carrying a knife around, is stealing, takes drugs,is violent and many other things. He's a real delinquent!"  
"A real delinquent huh... That boy from yesterday would never do such things. No rather _could_ than would. His physical appearance was too average." Akechi thought.  
"That guy really should take more after you, Akechi senpai." one girl said as the others just   
nodded in agreement.  
"Well, thank you all. I should get going. All that schoolwork isn't going finish itself."  
"Ah- Yes! Dont get involved with him Akechi senpai. "  
Akechi returned back into his classroom still thinking about what they told him. Getting involved with that guy would mean a lot of trouble, so he will do   
his best to avoid him.  
I mean, with all his studying he has no time for distracting people like that. He would only be a bother. That was one of the reasons why Akechi   
didn't have any friends.  
He may have seemed popular if you think about the way the girls reacted towards him and he actually is popular, but he is... someone you would call a loner.  
Not because the others didn't want to interact with him, but because he himself chose to be one. Afterall, his studies came first and why have a friend, if Akechi didn't have the time to hang out with them?

Classes finally ended and just like always Akechi headed towards the library, walking past Nijima-san  
by coincidence. Their eyes met and if someone   
saw how they looked at each other,  
they would instantly be able to tell that they  
weren't very fond of each other.

Just like always after school, a few students stayed to revise old assignments or learn, but that weird atmosphere was there again and again, a lot of students where whispering around.  
"Wait, _that_ transfer student is here in the library? Oh great. I wanted to avoid him, since he will only bring me into trouble, but of course he's in the library. Who is that transfer student anyway?" the brunet mumbled to himself, as he reached out for a book in the shelf, getting lost in his thoughts. "Uhm, excuse me..." a calm voice said. A bit taken aback Akechi looks at the owner of the voice.  
It was the plain looking student from yesterday! What did he want from Akechi? "Uhm how can I help you-" Their eyes met. A bit surprised the brunet takes a step back.  
He didn't notice that they were standing so close to each other. The raven also noticed his little mistake taking a step back as well. Both of them blush a bit as the raven continued the sentence he began a few seconds ago. "Well uhm- I wanted to get that book could you step aside please?" Quickly Akechi stepped aside, letting the plain guy get his desired book. "Of course! S-sorry for being in the way." The raven did a little bow and returned to the table continuing whatever he was doing before. "Did you see that?" A girl whispered rather loudly to her friend. "Omg, was he bullying Akechi senpai?" her friend said. "The transfer student really is a delinquent as everyone says. What a jerk. We should avoid him." " Yeah. We should leave a bit earlier today."

Wait.  
Wait. Wait. Wait. D-did he really just hear that. _That_ guy is _the_ transfer student everyone is talking about!? Akechi sat down and thought about the situation. He peeked over his book to look at the raven. " Maybe I should start studying somwhere else.. But I don't have all the books I need at home. And the library is a nice place to study at." he keeps looking at the transfer student. "Is he really a deliquent? I mean he looks like a normal student. Guess you should never judge a book by its cover.." Akechi was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice that the transfer studen was directly looking at him. When he finally did, he quickly hid behind his book continuing his work. "I shouldn't let myself get distracted by something like this... learning is more important than him." Even if he did say that, he kept glancing at the raven a few times during studying. Once again, the sun was setting and red-orange colored light flooded the room as always. Everyone has left and went home except for Akechi **and** the transfer student. "Maybe he is taking studying seriously? But does he have to stay that long? The best thing about staying in the library was, that there would be no one else..." the brunet thought. Suddenly the raven stood upand walked towards Akechi. "I have noticed you looking at me for a while now. If you would be so kind to refrain from doing that. It distracts me from studying." He didn't expect him to approach him about it. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you. I was just a bit surprised that you would stay till it's this late as well." The raven stood still and didn't move away from the table where Akechi was sitting. "Uhm is there perhaps something else I can help you with?" It was quiet for some time, but finally the raven decided to break the silence, "W-would you please help me with this exercise? I'm kinda stuck and you're the only one here that I can ask." Again, the silence prevailed till Akechi snorted a bit due to his question. " You're supposed to be _the_ 'delinquent' that is very dangerous and so much more things and now you stand here asking if i can help you with a school exercise. That's a bit amusing, don't you think so too?"

The raven was a bit surprised, since he didn't expect to be treated 'relativly normal'. "T-those are just rumors..." he mumbled quietly.  
Akechi looked at him. "If it's just that I don't mind helping you."  
The raven managed to blurt out a 'Thank you' and showed him the question.

Assignments done, school work finished and bags packed, ready to leave, the both of them walk towards the exit.  
"Uhm could it be that you always stay this long...?"  
"Oh I'm sorry I havent introduced myself yet. My name is Goro Akechi. A third year. What is your name?"  
"I'm Akira Kurusu. A second year. You probably already knew that."  
"To answer your question, yes I do spend most of my time to learn in the library."  
Akira smiled. "Guess that means we will see each other more often. Well, I have to leave so... See you tomorrow!"  
Akechi waved goodbye to him.  
"Akira Kurusu huh? He seems interesting... I should observe him for a bit." the brunet made his way home after that as well.


End file.
